Dream to Me
by Catfighter45
Summary: Femslash BrookePeyton. Songfic. Takes place between seasons one and two.


**Title: **Dream to Me

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Brooke/Peyton

**Author's Note: **Well, ever since I started watching OTH, I wanted to write a Brooke/Peyton fanfic to this song. I started in the summer and never got around to finishing even the first chapter (although I have the rest of it planned out). So, I'll split the first chapter into two parts, so if I never get around to finishing it, you can at least read this. I may go back and edit this later (as it was just a first draft), but I'm too lazy to right now. Give me suggestions/ideas if you want more/want me to change something. Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters- I just take them out and play with the. Also, the song DOES NOT belong to me- it's by the Cranberries.

oOoOoOo

**Dream To Me**

_By Catfighter45_

_Oh, my life is changing everyday_

_In every possible way_

_And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as if seems_

_Never quite as it seems_

Peyton stood against the wall, writing song lyrics on her bedroom wall with a gold pen. Finishing the words, she picked up her drawing of Jake and Jenny and stuck it on the wall; she took a step back and looked at it. It had already been about a week since Jake had left, but Peyton didn't feel as if he'd been gone at all. It was like she had said good-bye to him on the docks only yesterday. She didn't even miss him yet- she wanted to, she even felt guilty that she didn't, but... She just didn't feel anything when she thought of him, and she wondered why that was. In fact, she was beginning to think more and more about someone else.

Peyton walked across her room and sat on her bed, picking up the sketchbook that rested upon it. One of the pages was bookmarked with a letter; the letter she had found on her door yesterday- the letter from Lucas. She opened to the page with letter, glancing at the words 'Brooke & Peyton' on the front of the unopened envelope; she moved it aside to look at the picture that had been bookmarked. It was a sketch she'd drawn a few days ago, of herself and Brooke. They were sleeping together on a bed, Peyton's arms wrapped over Brooke's sleeping figure, a peaceful expression on their faces. Though blankets covered most of their bodies, it still didn't hide the fact that they were both naked.

Peyton stared at it for several minutes, tracing the lines with her eyes. The picture unnerved her. She didn't know why she had drawn it; after she had made up with Brooke over the whole Lucas issue she had begun sketching it. At first she didn't even have an idea in mind- she just felt like drawing. The image had evolved on its own. At least, that's what Peyton was trying to pretend. Of course the image had to come from somewhere deep within her. And that was what unnerved her.

From the way she and Brooke looked in the picture it made it seem as if they had just had- _Well, as if we had slept together_, Peyton thought, barely able to bring herself to think that much. It all seemed so wrong to her- Brooke was her best friend; she'd known her forever. But she had _never_ thought about her like this before. And as much as it horrified her, she was thinking about Brooke as more than a friend. _But I'm not... gay,_ Peyton thought, unable to bring herself to even say it out loud. _I was with Jake. I was in love with Jake._ And the little voice inside her argued back, _then why can't I stop thinking of her..._

"Hey girl!" Peyton nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Brooke enter her bedroom; she snapped the sketchbook shut before she could even think.

"Doesn't anyone ring the doorbell in this town?" she questioned tensely as she turned to Brooke. She tried to move discreetly in front of the sketchbook, hoping that Brooke wouldn't see it. However, her attempts failing, and she could tell that Brooke was wondering what she was hiding.

"Some do; I don't..." Brooke answered, trying to look over Peyton's shoulder. "Are you drawing something? Let me see."

Peyton tensed for a moment, dreading what Brooke's reaction might be if she saw the drawing, then tried to play it cool. "It's nothing," she said with a shrug. "It's just a sketch I've been working on. It's not finished though..."

Brooke gave her a disbelieving look but- thankfully- dropped it. "Okay, whatever you say... Let's go." Peyton repressed a sigh of relief before realizing what she had said.

"And where are we going?" Peyton asked, raising her eyebrow. She could tell Brooke was up to something; she had that _expression_- the one Peyton had become all too familiar with.

"It is day two of the Brooke and Peyton 'Hoes over Bros' reunion tour. Movie it," She gave her friend a smile and turned and walked out of the room. Peyton laughed and shook her head, reminded once again of how much she had missed Brooke. She knew now that it had been a mistake to be with Lucas- a part of her knew it was a mistake even when she was doing it- but no matter what she and Lucas had had, it wasn't worth the price of Brooke's friendship. Nothing was.

Peyton turned and opened the sketchbook, taking out the letter. She didn't know what it said, and she didn't know if she wanted to know. She knew she should show the letter to Brooke, and the sooner the better. But a part of her wanted to be selfish and hide the letter; Lucas was gone no and it hardly mattered what he had wrote to them- it would only make things complicated. And things were just getting better; she didn't want anything to change.

"Come on, you fake goldilocks! Let's go," Brooke called from the other room. Peyton looked up toward the door, then back to the letter. She got off her bed and picked up her bag. As she walked to the door she stuffed the letter inside, then swung the bag over her should and left the room to catch up with Brooke.

_I know I've felt like this before_

_But now I'm feeling it even more_

_Because it came from you_

Peyton and Brooke walked along the docks, side by side. Peyton smiled as she looked around at the boats, curious as to what Brooke had in mind. Of course, whatever she had in mind, Peyton knew she would love it. She wouldn't think of a better way to spend her day than with Brooke. She tried to pretend that her happiness was just caused from getting her friend back, but she knew that was a lie. It was more than that. And the feeling was scaring her to death. But no matter what she felt, Brooke was her friend. _Only _her friend, she thought sadly. And she wasn't going to let her personal feeling ruin their day. She was happy enough just being friends. Friends was good; friends was simple. Friends was the way it should stay.

Brooke stopped in front of a boat, and it took Peyton a moment to realize it was her father's.

"Brooke, what are you up to?" she asked as the other girl got on the back of the boat.

"You've been on my dad's boat before."

"Yeah, with you and your _dad_."

"Details. It's like driving a car, just on water and without a speed limit."

"Brooke." Peyton looked at her and raised her eyebrow. She didn't know if borrowing her Mr. Davis's boat for the day was the smartest thing they could do. Especially with Brooke driving.

"Peyton. Look at us. Look at this day. We are practically a beer commercial. It would be wrong not to take it. So let's go." Brooke turned and walked to the front of the boat, leaving Peyton smiling. It seemed that Brooke had already made up her mind, and Peyton doubted she could talk her out of it. _I could just not go..._ _She can't just leave without me. _But the brunette would not be denied.

"Hop on, bestest friend," she said, turning and giving Peyton a smile that made her heart leap in her chest; she couldn't stop another smile from coming to her own lips. Without thinking she boarded the boat and walked up to the front to sit with Brooke. _I guess it can't be that bad._ Brooke was already starting to pull out of the docks with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I knew you would come if I asked."

Peyton looked at her and replied honestly, "How could I refuse?"

_And then I open up and see_

_The person falling here is me_

_A different way to be_

Brooke and Peyton lay at the front of the boat, sunbathing and enjoying the warm day in silence. Basically- relaxing and enjoying each other's company, something neither one of them had done in a long time, and something they both had missed. Brooke had her eyes closed, and unbeknownst to her, Peyton was sneaking a look at her through the corner of her eyes. Nothing bad though, just looking. Just moving a tad bit closer. Just wanting to reach out and touch her skin. And all the while repeating, _I'm in love with Jake. I'm in love with Jake. I'm not gay. I like guys._ She didn't know why she was even bothering.

_Okay, maybe I should just admit it. I am falling for Brooke._ She closed her eyes and winced. She was falling for Brooke. Brooke who she had known forever. Brooke who was her best friend.

Brooke who was straight.

_How did I get into this mess...?_ She wondered, staring up into the blue depths of the cloudless sky. She wished for a moment that she could fall into it and never come back and have to face her feelings. And then, the moment passed. _Oh well. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing._ Although she couldn't quite convince herself that was true either. After all, if Brooke found out, it would only change things between them, and that was the one thing she didn't want. _Unless maybe the change is for the better._ Before she had a chance to ponder on it any longer, Brooke pulled her out of her reverie.

"Listen, do you hear that?" Brooke asked.

Peyton closed her eyes and listened. All she could hear was the waves crashing; and the beat of her racing heart, but she doubted Brooke could be referring to that. "Hear what?"

"Silence. It's nice."

"Yeah... At least it was until you started talking." That earned a laugh from Brooke, and Peyton was glad.

"So, what do you want to do after this? I was thinking maybe some ice-cream, a little lingerie, facial..."

Peyton opened her mouth, about to vote for the ice cream, but then realized what Brooke was doing. She had known the other girl long enough to tell when she was trying to avoid something. Although she longed to forget about him and continue on with Brooke's little games, she knew it would be better if they just faced the real issue at hand.

"It's okay to miss him, Brooke," she said quietly.

"Miss who?" Brooke asked with a frown, even though she knew perfectly well who Peyton was talking about.

"Lucas."

"I don't miss him," Brooke protested; Peyton knew she was lying, and Brooke knew it, too. "Really. I mean, maybe a little, you know, now that he moved but..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Whatever, there's other fish in the sea. We'll find new boyfriends. It shouldn't be hard considering you're you and I'm me."

Peyton laughed, wishing that they could forget boys altogether. _Why can't it just be you and me?_ For the briefest moment she considered saying, but couldn't work up the courage, even though Brooke would probably think she was only joking. Instead she only said, "Yeah. His loss."

Silence followed again for a few minutes. Once again it was broken by Brooke, who rolled over on her side closer to Peyton and whispered, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Hmm..." was all Peyton trusted herself to say. Brooke's presence blocked everything else out and her entire world seemed to shift.

"I was secretly pulling for you and Jake." She smiled at Peyton and the blonde returned it half-heartedly, unsure what to think. Thinking about him just then made her a little sad, but not because he was gone. There was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. But she knew she didn't like it.

Just then, they heard to sound of a motor boat pass them. Brooke and Peyton both leaned up on their elbows to see what the commotion was about. A boat full of topless men roared past, most of them whooping and calling to the two girls. Brooke looked at Peyton with a suggestive smile, then turned back to the boys and lifted her shirt to them. The guy's noise grew even louder and Peyton cried in shock, smiling. _Of course it would be just like Brooke to do that,_ she thought, shaking her head.

Surprisingly, it seemed to bother her a little bit. Not so much that Brooke did it, but more like... More like the guys didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve her. No guy ever would. _And you think you do?_ Peyton questioned herself, somewhat disturbed by her own accusation.

Brooke pulled her shirt back down as the boat sped out of sight. "Boys are so easy." She stopped and turned to her friend, saying innocently, "We could swim... if we had suits..."

"When's that ever stopped us?" Peyton asked, suddenly wanting to swim more than anything else. Brooke raised her eyebrow, as if she couldn't believe what Peyton was suggesting. Then, smiling, she stood up and started to take off her shirt. She began moving toward the edge of the boat, and with every step she took she lost another article of clothing. Peyton stayed where she was, laughing but still watching Brooke intently. When the brunette had reached the edge of the boat, she was clad only in her bra and underwear. As she starts to unhook her bra she turns her head back to Peyton.

"Are you coming? Or are you just gonna sit there staring at me?" Brooke smiled and dropped her bra on the deck. Peyton laughed a looked away, not wanting Brooke to see that she was blushing, and not sure if she wanted to see Brooke at all. _Of course I _want_ to, but... it's not fair to her if I look at her in _that_ way. _But then again, Brooke was naked in front of guys all the time; she should be used to having people looking at her like that. Just maybe not her best friend.

Peyton heard a splash and turned her head to see that Brooke had jumped into the water. _Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting_, Peyton thought, a little too eagerly. She stood and started taking off her clothes.

_I want more, impossible to ignore_

_Impossible to ignore_

_They'll come true, impossible not to do_

_Impossible not to do_

Brooke and Peyton sat together at the back of the boat, both still wet from the swim. Peyton looked out over the water; partly because she enjoyed watching the waves churn, but mainly because she didn't want to meet Brooke's eyes. She could feel the other girl's gaze drilling into her, but for some reason she didn't want Brooke to see her; to see her eyes. She was afraid that if she looked at them long enough she would be able to see how Peyton really felt. And so, although she knew she was being silly, she just kept looking out over the water.

"You having fun, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked eventually, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen over them. Peyton was relieved.

"Hell yes, B. Davis. You?" she answered enthusiastically, finally able to look back over at the brunette.

"Yeah," Brooke said with a smile. She started to say something else, but stopped. After a moment she said, "I've been thinking about Lucas." Peyton frowned slightly, a little unhappy that Brooke would still be thinking about Lucas after spending the entire day with her. Peyton wished she would just forget about him. But, because of her role as best friend, she knew she had to be supportive. Brooke was probably having a hard time right now.

"It's not that he left," Brooke was saying. "It's... kinda how he left. I just can't believe he didn't say goodbye." She frowned slightly and looked sadly out over the water. The only problem was he hadn't left without a word- he had left them the letter. Peyton suddenly felt very guilty; she should have shown Brooke the moment she found it. _Better late than never..._

"Brooke, there's something I need to show you," Peyton said uncomfortably. She reached into her bag and took out the letter from Lucas. She looked at it for a moment, as if considering what she was about to do, and then handed it to Brooke. "It was taped to my front door yesterday."

"This is from Lucas," Brooke said, reading the envelope. Peyton couldn't read her expression.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hid it from you."

"But you did," Brooke said sharply, sounding hurt. "I've been carrying around the fact that he left without a word and you've had the words the whole time and didn't tell me?" She looked at her friend accusingly and Peyton felt her sink.

"I was going to..." she started to explain, although realized she didn't really have any good reasons for keeping it.

"When! After you read it first!"

"No! I wouldn't do that, I promise." Didn't Brooke trust her at all; of course she wouldn't do that. Peyton knew that Brooke had the right to be upset, but she hadn't expected her to get this mad about it. _Well, what did you expect to happen? _

"Whatever Peyton," Brooke said, standing up. "We should head back." And with that she turned and walked back to the front of the boat, leaving Peyton behind.

oOoOoOo

And that's all I have at the moment. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Oh, and if you happen to know of any great Grey's Anatomy femslash fics, please give me a link. It would inspire me greatly. wink


End file.
